A number of U.S. Patents relate to trick rope devices. These U.S. Pat. Nos. are: 1,953,565 to O'Neil; 2,039,731 to Martin; 2,071,041 to Maggio; and 2,968,117 to Trombly. These aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present invention.